The Game
by Captain Alex Falcon
Summary: Well hello all this is a male female fic (My first male female) i hope someone out their likes this OC.... i hate summaries so i'll leave it at that
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: First off I do not own any characters but Jodie (She is mine own) also some of the spells I made up (Sorry but I had to, makes Jodie who she is) also some of the other school names I made up but everything doesn't belong to me. This is my first male/female story posted. sorry the main characters my own but I need to write it.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: It was rated R for a reason, language, sexual references and senses (Later on in further chapters) this is Male/Female.  
  
Note: Hope you enjoy. this chapter is only a short one but I hope its okay.  
  
Chapter one  
  
I'm here  
  
What a start to the year thought Harry, now was the second time they were late for school and sitting in Snapes office and like normal he was giving them his lecture and threatening to expel them again and just like their second year McGonagall and Dumbledore came and sorted it out.  
  
This time though was different there was another student with them tonight, she was in a Gryffindor uniform but the boys hadn't seen her before and were confused.  
  
"Well before we go Jo would you like to say anything?" Dumbledore asked looking up at the potions master.  
  
"Well Professor I think I would if it's okay with you Professor Snape" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Of course Miss. Potter" he said and Harry stared at the girl.  
  
"Well Harry do you know how long I've waited to be able to finally meet you" she smiled.  
  
"You're my-my sister? I have a sister?" he asked.  
  
"Twin Sister Harry" she said and he grinned throwing his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly before stepping away.  
  
"Well seeing that's over we better get back to the common room," McGonagall said and they left Snapes office.  
  
Sitting in the common room all the Gryffindors crowded around to hear her tail of her scar and she told them happily before showing it to them, they all stared at the dragon head on her collarbone, "Did you gain any gift?" a boy asked.  
  
"Well yes I can do Wandless magic" she sighed.  
  
"Wow, show us some could you?" another asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess I could" she smiled and whispered something under her breath and all of a sudden the table across the room flew into the air hovered for a moment and then came back down.  
  
"Wow that's amazing" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Okay give her some room guys" Harry sighed and the group slowly parted. When they had gone she said good night to her brother and went to bed.  
  
The next morning rolled around and they hurried off to their first class Defense Against The Dark Arts. Again there was another teacher who thought he knew everything and all the girls seemed to love him except for Jo who tried not to laugh.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh my its Harry and Jodie Potter.. Please come forward," he said almost pulling the students out of their chairs.  
  
"Professor the other students know" Jodie sighed.  
  
"Well Miss. Potter if you have that attitude I'm going to have to ask you to prove that brains come with your fame" he grinned.  
  
"Sure thing Professor, Harry if you'll sit down I'll get started" she smiled and her brother took his set.  
  
"Okay you see here I have Dwarf get rid of him," he said smiling.  
  
Jodie closed her eyes slowly and opened them again, "Sheth ouns alegrina" an orange flash came out of her wand hitting the troll who collapsed onto he ground, she saw its eyes open again and she put her wand away and held out her hands, "Geri Nona constrict" they watched as the troll seemed to gasp for air until it died, "Well professor there you go" she smiled taking her seat.  
  
"I haven't seen that before but well done fifteen points to Gryffindor" he said before continuing with the class.  
  
Next they had potions and they sat together knowing what was going to happen, Professor Snape saw the looks on his students faces and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Pairs will be the same as always but Mr. Potter you will be with Longbottom and Miss. Potter will be with Malfoy" he said smirking.  
  
Jodie picked up her books and moved next to the blonde and the class started. It was a theory lesson and the girl finished her work and handed it up before anyone else, "Well, Miss Potter very good you may go if you please" he said looking back down at his books.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said before going back to her desk and put her books in her bag. She saw the blonde struggling with his work and also noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron handing up their work and she waited until they left before specking up.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy I don't expect you to want it but would you like a hand?" she asked.  
  
"Why ask if I want a hand?" he said not looking up.  
  
"Because I can see that your stuck, besides I won't tell anyone," she said still standing up.  
  
"How can I be sure of that Potter?" he asked looking up glaring at her.  
  
"Because where I come from we don't do that" she sighed, "Anyway I tell you one thing and you should be fine, Mandrake root cannot be mixed with baby dragon scales" and with that she left.  
  
The rest of the day was much the same and they got plenty of homework. Jodie and Hermione got theirs done before sitting in front of the fireplace watching Harry and Ron play chess.  
  
"Jo this is for you" Neville said handing her an envelope.  
  
"Oh, from who?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Professor Dumbledore told me to give it to you" he said before going to talk to his friends. Jodie opened it and read it in her head.  
  
J.P  
  
I know I'd never be able to say it in person so here it is, thank you for the help; do I owe you anything for the help? D.M  
  
Jodie slid the note into her pocket and went back to watching the game. That night she wrote back to the blonde before going to bed.  
  
The next few weeks past and she got a proper taste of what the relationship between Malfoy and her friends was like and pretty soon she was used to it. Jodie was a help to Harry when it came to Quidditch and she helped coach the team.  
  
Their first practice was on Friday and she walked with Harry until they saw the Slytherin team. They walked up and stood only a few feet away from the others.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Going to Practice and we have a note saying we can so we can get used to our new brooms" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Need your father to buy you new brooms so you can get captain do you Malfoy, Harry got it because of his skills" Hermione smiled.  
  
The blonde turned to face her and he tried to look scary, "What do you know? Just because you're a poor you filthy mud blood," he growled. Hermione looked hurt and Jodie could have exploded.  
  
"Hey Malfoy" she said and he looked at her.  
  
"Yes Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Come closer" she smiled and he did.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"What did you say to her?" she asked.  
  
"I called her a mud blood, what you going to do about it?" he asked, "You can't hex me for it".  
  
"I may not be able to hurt you with magic Malfoy but I know something else" she smiled before slapping him hard across the face and he nearly fell over, "Watch yourself Malfoy" she smiled, "Now if you excuse me we have practice" and they left.  
  
"Nice slap Jo" Ron said happily.  
  
"Ron I'll do more than that to him if given the chance" she growled.  
  
"Mr. Potter you will take your team back to the castle Quidditch has been canceled Professor Dumbledore will be addressing the school to explain why" McGonagall said walking the team back with out another word.  
  
There were load groans from all the students sighing Jodie lead the team back to the Great Hall. They past the Slytherins Jodie sending the team a bad look telling them she was going to get them.  
  
"Thank you all, as you may have heard Quidditch has been cancelled due to a new idea brought to me by the headmaster of Wizarding schools around the world we are going to have on Quidditch team from each school and play against each other and at the end of the year we have a grand final" he said and the students cheered, "The teams will be made up a usual but you will have extra's incase of injury, I have selected your captain that will be Jodie Potter" he smiled and the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. "Try outs will be held on Saturday so be prepared and only fifth years and up aloud to tryout sorry"  
  
They left the great hall patting her back and shaking her hand, "So know whom you'll choose?" Ron asked.  
  
"Only the best" she said happily, "I suggest practice" she smiled before leaving.  
  
TBC.  
  
I hope you liked that. I worried no one will so please give me some feedback back, anyone's opinion will be welcomed..But as always you have to review to find out what happens next. 


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: First off I do not own any characters but Jodie (She is mine own) also some of the spells I made up (Sorry but I had to, makes Jodie who she is) also some of the other school names I made up but everything doesn't belong to me. This is my first male/female story posted. sorry the main characters my own but I need to write it. Oh and some of the people have names that aren't in the book, sorry again but I needed to fill some places but they don't have a big part in it only when they have to be. Please don't kill me  
  
Rating: R for further chapters' language, sexual references and senses  
  
Warning: It was rated R for a reason, language, sexual references and senses (Later on in further chapters) this is Male/Female.  
  
Note: "" (Talking) ''(Thoughts)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It begins  
  
By the Thursday she had, had enough and left with her broom and homework and headed for the Quidditch pitch for some piece. It was quiet and she sighed happily when she looked up and saw someone emerging from the change rooms.  
  
The person noticed her, "I can leave if you want," she said closing her books.  
  
"No its okay" the boys smiled flying into the air.  
  
Jodie finished her work before watching the boy and she smiled at the skill and she left heading back up to the school. She spent all Friday completing her list of things she was looking for in her players before having a good night sleep.  
  
Saturday morning came and she stood out on the pitch with her morning coffee while the students got ready. When they were sitting down on the seats she gave her small speech,  
  
"Okay I know its stupid coming from a fellow student but I want you all to try your best and even if you don't get picked I will write your name down incase of an emergency, so can I have all the seekers lining up in front of this young man, Beaters here, chasers here and keepers here" she grabbed her broom looking around at the students, "Okay seekers and beaters please sit Keepers and Chasers you'll be first"  
  
She gave them all a number to put on, "Okay number 1 and number 2 keepers take your positions and numbers 1-8 chasers take yours" when the first session finally finished she had a page full of comments and was highly impressed  
  
The beaters were next and they were easier then the first group but still she was finding it hard to choose from the talented students and then finally the seekers and it was the hardest but she new how could handle the pressure.  
  
"Well, you all looked fantastic and it is going to be very difficult to choose but remember if you don't make the team I will expect you to be cheering together in the crowd now go have a shower and have something to eat while I make my final decision". After an hour and a half she had made her final decision and wrote up a good copy:  
  
Chasers:  
  
Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor 6th year)  
  
Jordan Gates (Ravenclaw 5th year)  
  
Mark Fletcher (Ravenclaw 5th year)  
  
Dean Thomas (7th year Slytherin)  
  
Seconds  
  
Collin Crevey (6th year Gryffindor)  
  
Hilary Gordon (7th year Ravenclaw)  
  
Jason Comings (6th year Slytherin)  
  
Justin Richards (7th year Hufflepuff)  
  
Beaters:  
  
Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin 7th year)  
  
Seamus Finnegan (Gryffindor 7th year)  
  
Seconds  
  
Gregory Goyle (Slytherin7th year)  
  
Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor 7th year)  
  
Keepers:  
  
Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor 7th year)  
  
Second  
  
Ben Hogart (Slytherin 7th year)  
  
Seekers:  
  
Harry Potter (Gryffindor 7th year)  
  
Second  
  
Draco Malfoy (Slytherin 7th year)  
  
Please note there will be Practice on Monday and every day both morning and night, don't show up with out a reason you will be replaced.  
  
She pinned up the note and went straight to dinner, the people that made the team had the Sunday meal dedicated to them but she didn't care she was focused on game plan and making sure the team was strong and fit.  
  
Monday morning came and she was out dressed in her coach uniform "Well done on making it this far but you must know that this isn't going to be easy and we will not to flying the whole time, we will be working on strength and fitness" she stopped looking over at the blond who was snickering, "Mr. Malfoy what is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing Potter" he said going back to talking to his friend.  
  
"Come here" she said and he walked out looking rather proud, "That's coach to you and for your smart comment you can give me three laps of the Quidditch pitch" she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay" he said grabbing his broom.  
  
"No broom, run off you go" she said before turning her attention back to the class.  
  
After an hour and a half of training she left them go but she kept the blond back to speak to him, "Now look here, if you want to keep your spot I suggest you clean up the act because I will dump you".  
  
"Yes coach" he sighed.  
  
"Look its not much but we are all going to have to get along for this to work and that means respect and if you give me respect you'll get it in return, I have a great deal of respect for you already don't let me lose that because of your ego" she said closing her folder and picking up her broom and she headed back to the school for breakfast.  
  
The weeks of training continued on and there was a huge improvement in everyone on the team, they were now lifting the heavy weights and going ten laps on the ground on foot. Their skills were most impressive but what she enjoyed most about it was the teamwork, even if they didn't like the person they worked together.  
  
Since she had got her hands on the roster she had been up at all hours of the day and night researching each team, finding out who was playing in each potions and the winning rates. She came up with different games plans for each game, about four for each game depending on a situation and on top of that she had her homework.  
  
The week before the season started Jodie pulled the team in, "Well done guys the effort is great, I am impressed with all of you and I reckon we an win the cup and on that note we are playing Umberal from America but the team we need to be careful off is Dumstrang I have seen their line up and Krum is their seeker but besides that I have given you all a copy of our games both home and away. I want you all to be careful this week get sleep and eat well" she said looking around at her friends faces and her eyes came to rest on Malfoy who was looking at his feet, "You have tonight off and can I see Draco please" she sighed and they all left.  
  
"You wanted to see me coach?" he asked.  
  
"Malfoy come for a walk would you?" she asked closing over her folder.  
  
"Okay, " He said confused and they left the ground.  
  
"Look ever since I picked you as a second for this team I noticed a dramatic increase in your performance, but lately something has been different about you. not just playing but in the class room and your attitude. is there anything at all wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" he asked trying not to snap.  
  
"Because I want to be your friend, I want to be able to trust someone. I see you when your with the other Slytherins and you are a very different person to who I see at training. you need to know that and I like the Draco Malfoy I've got to know I have a lot of respect for him" she sighed hands in her pockets.  
  
"Look I um have to get er going. so I'll um see you later" he said hurrying back to the castle.  
  
Sighing she looked at her watch, it was time to eat breakfast so she made her way back to the castle her stomach growling on occasions. She sat down with her friends and reached over for the toast.  
  
"You must have grilled Malfoy, why did you give that stupid git a spot on the team anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"I chose the best of the best for the team Ronald and he is one of the best seekers I have ever seen," she said not looking up at him.  
  
"He is an inconsiderate prat," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Oh shut-up" She hissed standing up and walking out heading straight to class.  
  
They all sat in potions while their Professor explained what they would be doing for the double lesson. Tired Jodie yawned taking down notes she opened her book and started the questions Snape had put in the board, it wasn't a prac lesson, which she was glad of, she could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
After what seemed hours she packed up her books and left, ignoring her friends asking if she was okay. She didn't head for lunch there was no point in going when she wasn't hungry instead she went to one of the abandoned towers where she knew she would be alone.  
  
When she got there she took out her Quidditch things and sat down against the wall trying to decide who was going to play on the Saturday. She was so tired she dosed off and the same nightmare begun.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jodie was standing at the bar with her old school friends, they were chatting about how she was going to leave and find Harry when a group of young guys approached them. Thinking nothing of it they all sat down together, one of the more older guy offered to buy her a drink and she agreed and after the sixth he offered to drop her home. She said good-bye to her friends before watching them go onto the dance floor.  
  
The guy held her hand and walked her to his van helping her inside, she heard him turn the engine and they were off. Before long she realized something wasn't right, this wasn't the way to her house.  
  
She felt the van stop and she was pulled into the back of the van, her hands held above her head as a pair of lips pressed against her own.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She woke with a start looking around "Fuck." she whispered looking out the window at the sun slowly setting. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes from her robes; she only smoked when she was over stressed or really worried.  
  
She lit it and took a long drag before sighing heavily 'Merlin that's good'. The door creaked open and she froze, a male not much taller then her stepped into the room and turned to face her, "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
She recognized the voice sighing again, "Don't do that to me Malfoy" she said taking another drag.  
  
"Jodie?" he asked closing the door, "Are you smoking?"  
  
"Yeah" she said looking down, 'Please don't tell'  
  
"I never knew. how long?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
"Only when I'm really stressed, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Same thing you are. could I have a drag?" he asked nervously.  
  
"When did you smoke?" she asked.  
  
"Same as you, only when I'm stressed" he said watching her.  
  
She passed him the cigarette and watched him take a long drag before he handed it back to her "Shit that's good. thanks".  
  
"That's all right. are my friends looking for me?" she asked finishing the cigarette off.  
  
"Last I saw Potter was telling Weasel and Granger to leave you alone" he said as Jodie crushed the filter under her heal.  
  
"Remind me to thank him when I get back. anyway what brings you up here?" she asked putting her books away.  
  
"Stuff. nothing serious. you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"To much on my plate at the moment. I have just enough time to study" she sighed picking her back up slinging it onto her left shoulder.  
  
"If it helps take a day off and I'll get your notes for you, we can meet back here and I can help you out" he said with a small smile.  
  
Jodie blushed when he smiled 'Gee he should smile more often' she gave him another smile "Sure that would be great".  
  
"All right then, well I'll catch you later. let me know when you're having a day off" he said as they left.  
  
"I will. oh and if you need one send me a note and I'll get one to you," she said closing the door and they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, goodnight Jo" he sighed.  
  
"Night Draco" she smiled and left.  
  
She hurried back to the common room and found her friends waiting for her, "Where have you been?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Out if you must know" she said looking over at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked back at her before smiling and standing up, "Come on I'm tired" she said.  
  
"Good night Harry and Ron" Jodie said before heading towards her privet room followed closely by Hermione.  
  
"So where have you been? Who was with you?" she asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well I was in one of the towers, you know which one and I must have fallen asleep. anyway I woke up from the same bloody nightmare and decided I needed a smoke, so I lit up and the door open and I was like 'Oh shit' anyway this boy walks in and closes the door. anyway it turned out to be Draco Malfoy. we started to chat and he had a drag. anyway he said he'd help me. he told me to take a day off and he'd get my work for me and help me while I recover. it worked a friendship is starting!" she said happily.  
  
Hermione smiled, "That's great Jo."  
  
"I thought so to. I better get some sleep I've got training in the morning" she yawned.  
  
"Well night Jo" Hermione said and they parted.  
  
Jodie drifted off into a dreamless sleep, it was the first time she had, had a good sleep in weeks but like every morning she was up and dressed by six. She found her team in the foyer chatting amongst them selves.  
  
Outside it was hailing it was unplayable weather so she thought quickly "Good morning," she smiled reaching the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Good morning" was the reply she got from the students.  
  
"Looks like we are confide to the indoors today please head towards classroom E5" she yawned and lead the group towards the class room.  
  
When they all took their seats she sat up on the desk, legs crossed and looked around a her team, "This morning and most of this week is going to be spent on game plan, we have a game on Sunday you have be informed of where you will be playing and matched up as best I can do. I know its strange playing in a mixed team but you guys pulled it off and you and work well together" she stopped and pulled out her notes.  
  
She looked up to see Crabbe whispering to Goyle, "Vincent is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Coach" he said looking up at her.  
  
"Well what is it?" she asked.  
  
"What is our uniform?" he asked.  
  
"I'm glad you brought that up" she smiled dragging out a box from behind the desk, "It was hard finding the right colours for the school so I had a long discussion with Dumbledore and the head of your houses and we decided to be different, the symbol on the cape as you can see here has your house colours on it, The Snake has green and silver for example. and the rest is black, the inside of the cape has silver on it, the shirt is a light blue with a small black Hogwarts emblem on it, and then the pants are black as agreed upon by all the Professors" she made one of the Uniforms float in mid-air so they could have a look.  
  
"Looks good coach" Ron called out.  
  
"What do the others schools look like?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Well, Well you are as curious as I was, thanks to Professor Snape I got my hands on pictures of all the uniforms and personally I think we kickass" she said handing out the pictures.  
  
"They look like shit" Dean said discarding the photo.  
  
"I know, who in the right state of mind wears Pink and bloody Lime Green?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"Well Potter they obviously have a shit coach that has no respect of their team, Merlin who would make someone wears that?" Malfoy asked covering his eyes as a joke.  
  
"You know that the first things you've said that I agree with," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Jo there's something you haven't told us though" Ginny sighed and everyone looked up at her forgetting what had just happened.  
  
"Guys look this competition means a lot to all of us we know that, but unlike others I chose people that well come from a hard family. the board are watching us carefully and have threatened to kick Ben, Gregory, Vincent and Draco off the team because of something they believe Dumbledore and myself have been writing to these people to explain to them that they pose no threat to anyone. and that they deserve a spot on this team. the thing is they are going to let them play but, if they hurt anyone because of they're background, whether they are pure, half blood or muggle born etc they are gone and we may be disqualified" she sighed sitting up on the desk.  
  
Dean stood up "Well that's bullshit, who do they think they are saying that. gee there are dickheads in this world" he snapped.  
  
"Thank you Dean but we can't exactly say that, I have been put in charge of the boys while we are playing away but I have a feeling things aren't going to be this easy. they don't want us in the competition so eyes and ears open at all times" she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry it will all work out" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Look there is no point in keeping you all hear any longer, you team dress is already on your bed, please be ready to leave on Friday night at seven, meet in front of the doors to the Great Hall" she said.  
  
"Yep, so we can go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah you can go" she smiled watching them leave.  
  
Ben, Draco, Gregory and Vincent stayed behind still sitting at a desk, "Boys I said you could go" she said packing away her tings.  
  
"Thanks Jo" Greg and Vincent said before leaving.  
  
"Yeah that means heaps, I'll see you round" Ben smiled and left leaving her and Draco in the room.  
  
"You really put your neck on the line for us?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I did" she smiled.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much that means to me?" he asked shyly.  
  
"You guys are my team and no ones taking that away, we worked to hard" she said and left the room.  
  
TBC.  
  
A longer chapter. does anyone like this? Please let me know if you do? If you want something to happen let me know and I'll see if I can put it in. 


End file.
